scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Story
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story". It appeared on YouTube on June 9, 2015. Cast: *Woody - E.B. (Hop) *Buzz Lightyear - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Potato Head - Surly (The Nut Job) *Rex - Xiro (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Hamm - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Slinky Dog - Rover Dangerfield *Bo Peep - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Sarge - Yogi Bear *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Hanna Barbera Animals *Andy Davis - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Mrs. Davis - Anabella (Marvelous Musical Masion) *Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sid Phillips - Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Hannah Phillips - Tip (Home) *Scud - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Bo Peep's Sheep - themselves *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Mr. Shark - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Spell - Garfield *RC - Sven (Frozen) *Robot - Sunil Nelva (Littlest Pet Shop) *Rocky Gibraltar - Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Snake - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Troll Dolls - Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Yo Gadda Gadda! Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Foofa (Yo Gadda Gadda!) *Combat Carl - Webkinz Orile (a.k.a Birdie) (Webkinz Series) *Baby Face - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Ducky - Quackers (Webkinz Series) *Frog - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Hand-in-the-Box - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Legs - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) *Rockmobile - Scooby-Doo *Roller Bob - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Walking Car - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Burned Rag Doll - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Slick (Oddbods) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Pogo & Zee (Oddbods) *Sally Doll - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Trailer/Transcript: *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 3 - "The Perfect Presents" *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 4 - Squidward, the Space Ranger *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 6 - E.B. and Squidward Fight/Sid (Gideon) *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Leo) Pick?/A Rabbit Accused *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 10 - Squidward Meets the Yo Gadda Gadda! *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 11 - At Sid's (Gideon's) House *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Gideon) *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 14 - Squidward's Tentacle Bandage *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 15 - Sid's (Gideon's) Window to Andy's (Leo's) Window *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 16 - The Big One *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 17 - "Squidward, I Can't Do This Without You" *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 18 - E.B. Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 20 - The Chase *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Leo's) House *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 23 - End Credits Movie used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies and Shows: *The Nut Job *VeggieTales *Yin Yang Yo *Hop *Rover Dangerfield *Noah's Ark (2007) *Tangled *Little Einsteins *Frozen *A Bug's Life *SpongeBob SquarePants *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Littlest Pet Shop *Big Hero 6 *Bambi *The Garfield Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *Marvelous Musical Masion *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Gravity Falls *Webkinz Series *The Flight Before Christmas *The Yogi Bear Show *Yo Gadda Gadda! *Home *The Powerpuff Girls *The Good Dinosaur *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer *Darkwing Duck *Camp Lazlo *The Sword in the Stone *Fish Hooks *Scooby-Doo Series *The Lion Guard *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *VeggieTales in the House *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Best Pals Hand Toons Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs